Par amour pour toi
by Loana
Summary: Retenue enfermée dans le manoir familial, Crystalia décide de fuir le domicile de ses parents mangemorts pour se réfugier à Poudlard afin de ne pas briser la promesse qu’elle a faite à Sirius. Elle rencontre un homme qui l’aidera à affronter ses peurs.
1. Tortures

B'jour foule!Bah, là, c'est ma première fic, alors j'suis toute stressée lol, mais si ca s'trouve, vous aimerez autant que moi alors, bah... C'est pas mal ça... °va s'asseoir dans le fond du cinéma°

Petite note: En **_gras/italique_** c'est les écrits du journal intime de Cry

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Chapitre Recorrigé par ÉlizZz-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 1 - Tortures

_**22 décembre, 14h56  
Cher journal,**_

_**Mon père veut me voir dans son bureau dans environ cinq minutes. Je profite de ces minutes pour écrire ma crainte… Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut me parler, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais… Avec le ton que ma mère a utilisé pour me dire que mon « cher » papa voulait me voir, ce n'est pas bon signe… Mon dieu ! Non ! Déjà 14h59… Je vais écrire la suite plus tard.**_

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme ferma son livre et le cacha sous son matelas avant de rejoindre son père. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau d'un pas rapide et incertain. Une fois arrivée, elle s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, et dans un mouvement nerveux, elle cogna doucement, presque silencieusement, sur la porte et attendit une réponse.

- Entrez, fit une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle entra. Derrière son bureau, Nataniel Black la fixait, les bras croisés, heureux de voir sa fille arriver pile à l'heure.

- Bonjour Crystalia, dit son père.

- Bonjour père, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Te demandes-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici?

- Oui, père.

- Bien. Ta mère et moi pensons que tu es assez mature pour accepter nos décisions. Premièrement, l'été prochain, tu porteras la Marque et deuxièmement, vers tes 18 ans, tu te marieras avec un homme que nous avons choisi. Tu vas le rencontrer ce soir au souper. Tu as des questions ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait sa fille serrer les dents.

- Oui, une question. C'est qui l'homme dont vous parlez?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir tout de suite, chérie. Ce soir. Autre chose?

- Oui ! fit-elle sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose! Vivre ma vie sans que vous la décidiez à ma place! Vous m'enfermez ici, dans ce manoir, alors que je ne pourrais même pas connaître l'amitié ou encore l'amour! Vous vous fichez de moi! Me marier avec Je-Ne-Sais-Qui sera un cauchemar! Et porter la Marque…

- Et tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton-là! Est-ce clair? jappa-il en se levant, coupant net sa phrase.

- J'ai le droit de vous parler sur le ton que je veux! …

- Ne me parle plus sur ce ton, petite insolente! ordonna l'homme en braquant sa baguette vers elle.

Crystalia commença à avoir sérieusement peur de la colère de son père. Elle s'était fait corriger plein de fois auparavant, mais elle comprit alors que c'était encore plus grave. Son père jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce et barra la porte avec un autre sort.

- _Endoloris_! cria son père.

Tout ce dont elle se rappela, à partir de ce moment, ne furent que ses cris, sa douleur, ses pleurs et ensuite le noir total. Crystalia s'était évanouit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre. Malgré l'aveuglante douleur qui l'envahissait encore, elle décida d'écrire ce qui c'était passé avec l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas considérer comme son père.

_**22 décembre, 16h21  
Cher journal,**_

**_Tout allait bien avec mon père jusqu'à temps qu'il m'annonce que cet été je porterai la Marque et que je marierai avec un homme qui, je crois, sera un mangemort, comme ma mère et lui. En plus, j'ai fait la pire chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire… J'ai répliqué! Et… Il m'a jeté un doloris… Tout ce que je veux, c'est de vivre normalement… J'ai quand même 16 ans et pour seul ami, un journal intime... Dans environ une demi-heure, les invités vont arriver… Je ferais mieux de me préparer._**

Elle ferma le livre, toujours en choc du dangereux sort, et essuya une larme avec le rebord de sa manche. Elle se demandait si elle tiendrait le coup ce soir… Pour l'instant, elle alla dans la douche pour se détendre un petit peu. Elle sortit 10 minutes plus tard et se sécha à l'aide d'un sortilège de séchage. Pour l'occasion, elle prit sa plus belle robe verte émeraude ornée d'argent qu'elle mit, suivi de ses souliers de la même couleur que sa tenue. Pas question qu'elle fasse honte à sa famille pour ensuite recevoir un autre doloris ou autre torture dont son père avait le tour. Elle s'installa devant son miroir, coiffa ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et se maquilla légèrement; pas question d'avoir l'air d'une garce ou d'une fille mal élevée.

Après s'être arrangée, elle descendit au salon rejoindre ses parents. Sous l'œil étonné de sa mère Rose, Nataniel lança un regard noir à sa fille et lui dit d'aller ouvrir la porte aux invités lorsqu'ils arriveront. Elle n'attendit même pas deux minutes qu'elle se retrouvait déjà derrière la porte face à une femme de l'âge de ses parents et un jeune homme qui semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elle… Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aimerait pas sa soirée.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Vous devez être Crystalia? fit la femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Certainement Madame, lui répondit-elle mal à l'aise, Entrez, je vous pris…

Elle laissa entrer les deux invités, ferma la porte derrière eux, les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et les mena au salon, où ses parents les attendaient. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir vert un peu à l'écart et écouta la conversation de ses parents avec l'étrangère.

- Bonsoir Rubianne, dit gentiment Rose, comment allez-vous?

- Très bien ma chère, lui répondit la concernée. Depuis que mon mari est à Azkaban, nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec le ministère…

-Hélas, fit Nataniel, nous avons perdu de nombreux mangemorts dans cette escapade…

Au mot « mangemorts », Crystalia détourna ses yeux bleu vert et chercha le fils de Rubianne. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux verts de ce jeune homme, elle découvrit que celui**-**ci la fixait drôlement. La jeune femme détourna une autre fois le regard et haussa les épaules sans remarquer qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Bonsoir Crystalia, fit le jeune homme en s'assoyant.

- Bonsoir, fit-elle un peu surprise par la présence du garçon aux cheveux noir. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir à qui je parle présentement?

- Je me nomme Sylfien Malfoy.

- Malfoy… De la famille du mari de ma cousine Narcissa?

- Oui, je suis le cousin de Lucius, cependant je ne suis pas blond blanc comme lui, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

- J'ai cru remarquer, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant un peu.

- Comme ça, on fait connaissance, dit la voix de Nataniel avec un sourire aux lèvres. Crystalia, tu devrais aller dans la salle à cheminée. Ta tante et ton oncle arrivent bientôt.

- J'y vais de ce pas, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle adressa une dernière salutation à Sylfien et se dirigea vers la salle à cheminée. Une fois arrivée, elle ne fut pas surprise d'être accueillie par sa tante et son oncle, qui étaient déjà arrivés par réseau de cheminées.

- Bonsoir chère tante, bonsoir mon oncle.

- Bonsoir Crystalia, répondit sa tante. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

Au beau milieu des retrouvailles, un « POUTSH » ce fit entendre.


	2. Mauvaise idée

Allo! J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 2 Contente contente Chapitre 3 bientôt avec 2 nouvelles fics surment… Bonneuh Lectureuh!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Chapitre Recorrigé par ÉlizZz-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 2 - Mauvaise Idée

- Sirius!

Crystalia sauta dans les bras du grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui venait d'atterrir dans la petite pièce, tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son « grand frère ».

- Cry, lâche-moi… Tu m'étouffes…

- Ça fait tellement longtemps! Alors, que fais-tu de bon maintenant?

- À l'école, j'étudie comme un malade… Non en fait, c'est Remus, mon ami, qui fait ça, moi en fait, je suis le meilleur farceur avec James, mon autre ami. Et toi? répondit-il tout fier de retrouver sa cousine.

- Rien d'intéressant, vraiment, lui avoua Crystalia, toute triste, en l'emmenant dans le salon.

- Ah oui? Tu es sûre et certaine?

- À part les doloris de mon père et le mariage arrangé qu'il prépare, oui, je suis certaine.

- Quoi! Mariage arrangé et doloris… J'ai toujours su qu'on vivait dans une famille de malades mentaux.

- Tu as raison. Mais tu devrais pas t'inquiéter… Toi aussi, tu vas devoir subir un mariage arrangé…

- Mes parents ont déjà commencé d'en parler… J'vais m'évanouir…

- Sirius! Quand même!

Ils allèrent s'asseoir loin des parents de Crystalia et du reste des invités et discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, de sorts et de Quidditch, des mauvais coups des maraudeurs et de leurs vies en générales. Seule Crystalia se rendit compte que Sylfien regardait son cousin avec un air mauvais.

Une demi-heure après l'arrivée de Sirius, ce fut le moment du souper. Toutes les personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à manger du Manoir. Crystalia s'installa entre son père et son cousin. Cela commença dans un silence bien agréable, cependant, les regards noirs que lançait Sylfien à Sirius rendirent bien vite la tension à son plus haut niveau. Même en discutant avec son grand frère, Crystalia voyait bien que Sylfien détestait Sirius sans même lui avoir parlé. En fait, seul le fait que Crystalia et son cousin s'entendait parfaitement le mettait dans un état de colère inexplicable. La jalousie? C'était sa future fiancée et elle ne lui avait guère parlé de la soirée. Alors là, oui, il était jaloux.

- Sylfien, qu'as-tu? lui demanda Rubianne en brisant le silence.

- Rien, mère. Je vais bien.

- D'accord. Tout à l'heure, au salon, nous parlions du futur mariage.

- J'ai hâte de décider d'une date, fit-il avec un petit sourire made-in-mangemort.

- Pourquoi pas les fiançailles cet été? proposa Nataniel en fixant froidement sa fille qui discutait joyeusement avec Sirius.

- Je crois qu'elle serait d'accord, fit la mère de Sylfien avec un petit sourire.

- Alors c'est bon pour cet été?

- Oui Sylfien, cet été.

- De quoi parlez-vous? fit Sirius avec amusement.

- Du mariage. Pourquoi? Cela t'intéresse? lui répondit méchamment Sylfien.

- Non, je sais juste que Cry veut pas et qu'elle pourrait te tuer si tu l'approches.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?

- Bah, ma p'tite sœur reste ma p'tite sœur et je sais qu'elle veut pas, dit-il avant de retourner à son assiette.

Sylfien était fou de rage. Il commençait à se faire des idées sur le genre de relation qu'entretenaient Sirius et Crystalia. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du repas et même lorsque tous les invités se dirigèrent une fois de plus vers le grand salon.

Une fois dans la pièce convoitée, Crystalia et Sirius s'installèrent dans des sofas plus à l'écart qu'avant le souper. Ils s'apprêtaient à avoir une conversation sur la Marque, enfin, c'est ce que Crystalia pensait.

- Est-ce que tu veux la Marque toi? demanda Sirius à sa cousine.

- Non, mais j'ai pas l'choix… Ça m'enrage de savoir que je suis obligée…

- T'es pas obligée Cry. Tes parents veulent t'obliger, mais toi, tu as le choix, l'avoir ou pas.

- Je sais bien, mais… Tous ceux qui tournent le dos à Tu-Sais-Qui se font tuer…

- Crystalia, je le sais ça, mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, fit-il en voyant sa cousine interrogée. Promets-moi que tu portes pas la Marque. Abandonne-moi pas. Je la porterai pas moi… T'es capable de faire ça, hein Cry?

- Oui, répondit-elle perdue dans ses pensées. Je te le promets.

- Merci Cry! J't'adore! Et… J'ai un peu prévu quelque chose pour toi.

- T'as prévu quoi? dit la jeune femme inquiète.  
- Ta fugue… Tu iras dans la forêt à l'autre bout du village vers 23h30.

- Quoi? La forêt? Pourquoi ma fugue?

- Oui, la forêt. Le pourquoi? C'est simple. Tu connais personne sauf ta famille et certains mangemorts, lui dit son cousin. En tout cas, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Si tu sors vers 11h30, tu arrives vers minuit et tu commences à chercher un Portoloin… Il ressemble à une pelle et il va t'emmener à mon école. Je reviens là-bas demain matin…

- Mais… J'vais atterrir où à ton école? Et qui m'accueillera? demanda-t-elle sans avoir la réelle intention d'y aller.

- Tu vas atterrir dans la forêt interdite et mes amis, James et Remus, vont t'attendre là…

- Et… Qui vas être qui? demanda Crystalia ayant peur de se mélanger.

- James porte des lunettes et Remus a l'air plus fatigué.

- Oh… D'accord. Et je voulais te dire! J't'adore pour être venu! Ça fait six ans qu'on s'est pas vu! J'étais sure que tu m'avais abandonnée.

- Moi! T'abandonner? s'étonna Sirius. Jamais, Crystalia! Jamais!

Crystalia sourit sans voir que Sylfien les observait. Il était sûr que Crystalia aimait Sirius. Il se leva donc et les rejoignit en silence. Lorsque Sirius le vit, il changea aussitôt de sujet et les trois jeunes adultes parlèrent de la Marque et du mariage pendant au moins une heure et demie. Lorsque Crystalia sut que les fiançailles étaient l'été prochain, elle perdit tout son calme et cria après Sylfien qu'elle préférait mourir que de se marier à un parfait inconnu. Sans oublier la Marque. Elle allait l'avoir le jour de sa fête, c'est-à-dire, le 3 février. Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Crystalia s'excusa auprès des invités en disant qu'elle croyait avoir mangé quelque chose de travers et alla dans sa chambre.

Entrée dans la pièce aux murs noirs, verts et argents, Crystalia barra la porte, prit son pyjama de soie de couleur bleu vert comme ses yeux et l'enfila. Elle prit ensuite un livre sur les loups-garous et s'installa dans son lit. Elle lut son livre jusqu'à 23h15. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint du Portoloin que son cousin lui avait prévu.

Elle sauta hors de son lit, jeta son bouquin sur l'oreiller et sortit sa valise de sous son bureau. Elle prit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître dans sa grosse valise ses deux plus belles robes, des pantalons noirs, des chemises vertes et argents, deux gilets de laine noirs, trois pyjamas de soie en plus de celui qu'elle portait, des sous-vêtements noirs et verts, des bas noirs également, ses accessoires pour cheveux, ses bijoux, son maquillages et se changea d'un coup de baguette. Elle y plaça aussi ses trois paires de chaussures, prit ses bottillons et les chaussa. Elle mit aussi certains livres sur la magie noire ou les loups-garous en plus de sa plume et son journal intime dans sa valise. Elle prit son manteau, l'enfila, ferma sa valise à l'aide d'un sort, déverrouilla sa porte et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, à cette heure ses parents dormaient. Il était 23h46 lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison en silence et commença à se diriger vers la forêt. Elle fit voler son bagage derrière elle et marcha très rapidement.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle regarda sa montre. 23h58. Elle avait deux seules minutes pour trouver la pelle. Elle décida alors de tricher.

- Accio Pelle, murmura-t-elle.

La pelle atterrit à ses pieds. Elle prit donc son gros bagage et se pencha pour la prendre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva dans une forêt complètement inconnue à ses yeux et se demanda si ce qu'elle venait de faire était une mauvaise idée.


	3. Une triste histoire

Boujour! Vouala le chapitre 3. Il m'a causer du trouble celui là. Un peu plus long que les deux autres chapitre.

Un rappel: En **_gras/italique_** c'est le journal intime de Crycry

Bonne Lecture!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Chapitre Recorrigé par ÉlizZz-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 3 – Une triste histoire

Crystalia ne pouvait plus retourner à son village. Elle était dans une impasse. Tout en se demandant si elle avait encore gaffé, elle accota sa valise contre l'arbre à sa gauche, s'assit à coté et prit son visage entre ses mains pour réfléchir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne s'aperçut pas que deux jeunes hommes l'observaient dans le noir. Ils s'approchèrent en silence et le garçon aux lunettes s'assit à coté d'elle sur le sol gelé.

- Il fait froid ce soir, dit-il en regardant l'autre garçon.

Crystalia sursauta. Elle avait oublié que les amis de Sirius seraient ici. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- Tu es Crystalia? demanda le jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant eux.

- Et toi, tu es Remus, je me trompe? répondit-elle froidement.

- Oui, mais t'es pas obligée de me parler comme ça.

- Désolée, c'est l'habitude quand je rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois.

- C'est pas grave, fit le brun qui tenait une cape dans ses mains. Au fait, moi c'est James.

- Je sais, Sirius m'a dit que tu serais le gars aux lunettes, dit-elle retenant son rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris? demanda Remus.

- Je ris pas! Et y'a pas un moyen de rentrer à l'intérieur, fait froid ici.

- Oui, on va aller à la salle commune, seulement… Tu devras dormir dans le dortoir des gars ce soir… Dans le lit de Sirius plus précisément, fit James en riant.

- Mais pourquoi tu ris? Et pourquoi je dormirais là moi? demanda Crystalia en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas les Avada Kedavriser sur place.

- Je ris pour rien. Et deuxièmement, Sirius croit que tu préfèrerais dormir là que dans le lit d'un autre gars.

- D'accord…

- Au fait, il y a juste James, Sirius et moi qui restons pendant les vacances de Noël, plus quelques ennemis à nous, mais bon. Ton cousin a dit qu'on irait voir le directeur pour te faire placer dans une maison demain, lorsqu'il sera arrivé. Au fait, ton cousin t'a parlé des quatre maisons de Poudlard?

- Non, mais j'ai lu. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, non?

- Oui, c'est ça. Nous, on est à Gryffondor. Et, lève-toi, dit Remus en lui tendant la main. On va s'occuper de ta valise.

Crystalia prit la main de Remus et frissonna; elle n'avait jamais réellement eu un contact physique avec un garçon de son âge. James se leva à son tour et prit le bagage de la jeune fille et commença à s'en aller, laissant seuls les deux nouveaux amis. Lorsque la jeune fille avait pris sa main, Remus avait remarqué une légère hésitation et une petite pointe de gêne.

- Ça va Crystalia? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un tout petit air rêveur. Je n'ai seulement jamais effleuré un gars à part Sirius et quelques amis de la famille.

- D'accord, je comprends, dit-il avec un sourire.

Crystalia lui sourit en retour et ils s'en allèrent vers le château. James les attendait déjà devant les portes de la bâtisse. Il avertit Crystalia que Rusard, le vieux cracmol qui leur servait de concierge, rôdait dans les alentours de la salle commune de Gryffondor et que Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge, était sûrement dans ce coin-là aussi. Il prit alors la cape qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua à la jeune femme que c'était une cape d'invisibilité et que quelqu'un devait se sacrifier au risque d'avoir une retenue après les vacances. Il fit rétrécir le bagage de la fille et lui tendit pour qu'elle le mette dans sa poche. James couvrit ensuite ses deux amis à l'aide de la cape et les trois jeunes adultes rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Crystalia fut soudainement prise d'un mal aise car elle n'était pas au manoir et qu'il faisait étrangement trop noir pour elle. Remus sentit l'angoisse de la fille et passa ses bras autours de sa taille pour la rassurer.

- Chut… Ça va aller, chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille de la blonde.

Une fois rassurée, la jeune femme se laissa guider dans les couloirs par Remus. Ils avaient monté plusieurs escaliers et la fille sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Les deux personnes cachées ne perdirent pas de vu James.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils furent surpris de ne pas avoir croisé Rusard et les trois entrèrent rapidement et silencieusement dans la Salle Commune. La pièce était immense, décorée de teintes rouges et éclairée par un petit feu qui crépitait dans la grande cheminée. Crystalia, bizarrement, ne se sentait pas chez elle. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce sujet et bâilla.

- Toi, tu es fatiguée, remarqua James. Viens, on va te montrer le dortoir. On te laissera le temps que tu veux pour être seule, si tu le désires.

La concernée lui sourit et suivit les garçons qui escaladaient déjà l'escalier. Le dortoir des garçons de sixième année était occupé par sept ou huit lits, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop, car elle était déjà trop fatiguée et préoccupée pour les compter. La pièce était peinte en beige/orangé et rouge. Crystalia devait se l'avouer, elle n'aimait pas les couleurs trop chaleureuses.

- Le lit de ton cousin est derrière toi, fit Remus en la fixant dans les yeux. Le miens, c'est celui de gauche du lit de Sirius et celui de James, à droite. Et demain, si tu te lèves avant nous, tu peux me réveiller, mais ne réveille surtout pas James.

- D'accord, dit la blonde qui essaya de garder son rire pour elle. Mais j'aimerais lire avant et sortez! Je vais me changer!

-Hey! fit James faussement blessé.

Les trois jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire et les deux hommes sortirent du dortoir pendant que Cry supprimait le sort de rétrécissement qu'il y avait sur sa valise. Elle prit son pyjama de soie de la même couleur que ses yeux et l'enfila. Une fois habillée, elle prit son journal intime et sa plume puis commença à écrire.

**_23 décembre, 1h15  
Cher journal,_**

_**Je ne suis pas au manoir ce soir. Je suis à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. **_

_**Bon, je commence par la soirée au manoir. C'était pas terrible, seulement, Sylfien Malefoy, mon futur « fiancé » (beurk), a fait déborder le vase. Je parlais tranquillement avec Sirius de la Marque et d'une fugue, que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire, mais que j'ai risqué le tout pour le tout, et il est arrivé pour essayer de me draguer.**_

**_Truc numéro un: Ne jamais essayer de draguer Crystalia Black.  
Truc numéro deux: Ne jamais envahir l'espace vital de Crystalia Black.  
Truc numéro trois : Trop fatiguée pour chercher la troisième règle d'or…_**

**_Bon, j'ai pété une coche et j'suis allée dans ma chambre pour me détendre. Vers 23h20, j'ai fait mes bagages et à 23h58, j'ai pris le Portoloin et j'suis arrivée dans la forêt interdite. _**

_**Là bas, j'ai rencontré Remus et James. Remus a l'air plus sérieux que James. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup, mais je les aime bien.**_

_**Je crois que je vais les faire rentrer, ça fait 15 minutes que je réfléchis à quoi écrire.**_

Une fois son récit terminé, elle serra son journal et sa plume dans sa valise, sortit le bouquin sur les loups-garous qu'elle avait commencé il y avait quelques heures et se réinstalla sur le lit. Elle dit alors aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Lorsque Remus et James entrèrent, ils virent que la fille lisait un livre quelconque sur le lit de leur ami, ce qui réveilla la curiosité de Remus. James, lui, se déshabilla en boxer et se dirigeât vers son lit en disant aux deux autres qu'il allait se coucher, laissant la cousine de Sirius et son ami seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda Remus alors que James dormait déjà.

- Un livre sur les loups-garous, répondit-elle en lui montrant le livre « La vie des Loups-garous au 20e siècle ». Je dis que tu te demandes pourquoi je m'intéresse à ce sujet, alors je vais être franche avec toi. J'avais un ami qui en était un. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait. J'osais pas lui en parler, car il se détestait pour s'être fait mordre. Il y a deux mois, j'avais trouvé une potion qui aurait pu l'aider dans un livre presque interdit, fit la blonde avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, mais avec un regard glacial qui fixait le mur en face d'elle. J'ai été le voir le plus rapidement possible… Je savais que ses parents étaient partis, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient assez fous pour le laisser seul. Mon ami a profité de l'absence de ses parents… dit-elle avant de faire une pause.

- Il en a profité pour faire quoi? demanda Remus, intrigué par la tristesse lisible dans la voix de sa nouvelle amie, tout en oubliant le fait que cette dernière lisait un livre sur la lycanthropie.

- Il s'est... suicidé… Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, blanc comme un drap dans une marre de sang, un couteau près de sa main… Je sais que c'était à cause de sa lycanthropie, il arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il en finirait tôt ou tard… J'ai été malade au moins deux semaines, j'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il était mort, j'étais vraiment traumatisée… Mais bon, quand j'ai fini par m'en remettre, je me suis promis à moi-même de le « venger ». Le lendemain, j'étais dans la bibliothèque du manoir à chercher tout ce qui pouvait m'aider. J'ai réussi à faire un dérivé de la potion que j'avais trouvé, mais il me manque quatre ou cinq ingrédients que mon père avait pas pour la stabiliser… Faire une potion au pif, c'est suicidaire, hein? Surtout lorsqu'on sait que je suis pas très bonne en potion. Mais bon, je t'expliquerai pas comment je l'ai fait, tout est noté sur un parchemin que je laisse dans un livre.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme pris la parole.

- Oui, c'est suicidaire, mais ça doit t'avoir fait un réel choc de le voir… Comme ça…

- Oui, mais là j'suis vraiment fatiguée… Alors, bonne nuit Remus.

- Bonne nuit Cry… Au fait, je peux t'appeler comme ça?

- Oui, oui, pas de problèmes, Sirius m'appelle comme ça aussi.

- Bien, bonne nuit encore.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Remus fut le premier réveillé. Il était à peine 9h45 et il ne voulait pas réveiller Crystalia. Il savait que Sirius arrivait dans moins d'une heure. Au moment où il se leva, il aperçut le livre que Crystalia lisait la veille sur la valise et décida de lui emprunter, question de voir ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre par un simple livre. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire.

Il lisait depuis près de vingt minutes maintenant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'observait. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé et fatigué de la blonde.

- Tu m'as pris mon livre sans ma permission, déclara cette dernière en faisant mine d'être fâchée, ce qui n'était pas très crédible avec son air fatigué.

- Oui, ça dérange? Je voulais juste voir ce que tu pouvais apprendre avec un livre comme celui là.

- Ça me dérange pas, espèce de petit curieux.

Les deux partirent à rire, mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par un James bougonnant et un Sirius plutôt confus.

- Et bien, je vois que vous vous entendez bien vous deux, leur dit le cousin de Crystalia. J'ai croisé Dumbledore dans les couloirs… Je lui ai qu'on voulait lui parler seuls à seul et il m'a dit de le rejoindre à son bureau… Bonbon au citron…

- Encore un bonbon comme mot de passe? soupira James en mettant un jeans et un chandail rouge. Crystalia, tu peux t'habiller seule quand Remus va s'être changé.

Remus se changea et sortit avec ses deux amis. Crystalia se vêtit d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise assez décolletée argentée puis mis une paire de souliers noirs. Elle sortit du dortoir et rejoignit son cousin et ses nouveaux amis.

-Voila, je suis prête.

- Bon, dit Sirius, Prongs, Moony, on y va…

- À vos ordres Padfoot, lui répondit le brun.

Crystalia, qui avait entendu les espèces de surnom, se demanda qui était qui. D'après elle, Sirius c'était Padfoot, mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour les deux autres. Elle suivit donc les garçons hors du dortoir et à travers les couloirs qui menaient au bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une gargouille, qui n'était pas très jolie, son cousin dit le mot de passe et la gargouille pivota, laissant la place à un escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Remus y cogna et les quatre jeunes adultes attendirent.

- Entrez, fit une voix de vieil homme.

Les garçons entrèrent confiants et Crystalia, avec une expression d'indifférence sur le visage et la tête haute. Sirius pris place dans une chaise, tout comme James et Remus. Sa cousine préféra rester debout avec son air supérieur.

- Bonjour mes enfants, dit le directeur. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici en ce beau matin?

- Bon matin, professeur, dit Padfoot. Je voulais vous parler de ma cousine, Crystalia… Elle a tout appris sur la magie au manoir de Nataniel Black, vous saviez? Je lui avais préparé un Portoloin pour la forêt interdite…

- J'ai appris. Vous voulez qu'elle reste à l'école, monsieur Black?

- Oui, monsieur, c'est exactement ça.

- Bien. Mademoiselle Black assoyez-vous, dit le directeur en se dirigeant vers une armoire.

La concernée le fit sans répondre. Le directeur prit un espèce de vieux chapeau tout noir et fripé. Il s'approcha ensuite de Crystalia en lui expliquant que c'était le choixpeau qui décidait dans quelle maison les nouveaux élèves iraient et lui mit sur la tête. Sirius souhaitait qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard.

- _Hmmm… Voyons voir…_ dit le choixpeau dans sa tête. _Je vois de la détermination… Beaucoup de sensibilité… Un goût particulier pour la vengeance et le pouvoir… Une soif avide d'apprendre… Beaucoup d'audace… Ce ne sera pas un choix facile ma chère…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà! C'est déjà la fin du chapitre! Laissez une review, même si mauvaise!

Question: À quelle maison va-t-elle être?!

Mwahahahah! Je suis sadique de couper ça là!


	4. Une nouvelle maison, un nouvel ami

Note : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt… J'ai bloqué en écrivant ce joli chapitre…

Note : Crystalia est à moi, ainsi que ses parents et 2 ou 3 autres personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Chapitre Recorrigé par ElizZz-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4 – Une nouvelle maison, un nouvel ami

- _Hmmm… Voyons voir…_ dit le choixpeau dans sa tête_. Je vois de la détermination… Beaucoup de sensibilité… Un goût particulier pour la vengeance et le pouvoir… Une soif avide d'apprendre… Beaucoup d'audace… Ce ne sera pas un choix facile ma chère… Y'a-t-il une petite chose qui te classerait automatiquement dans Gryffondor ou Serpentard?_

- _Utilisation d'impardonnable_, pensa Crystalia sans vraiment le penser.

- _Vraiment? … Dans ce cas, ce sera pour toi…_ Serpentard! cria le vieux chapeau noir.

Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, cela lui fit un gros choc. Crystalia et Sirius blêmirent. Leurs visages passèrent par la colère, la surprise, la honte, la peur et Crystalia finit par retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Q… Qu… Que… Quoi?! s'exclama la jeune femme consciente que son futur mari et sa cousine Bellatrix étaient, eux aussi, dans cette maison. Je vais vivre un cauchemar…

- Inquiète-toi pas Cry, lui dit doucement son cousin.

- La seule personne avec qui tu ne dois pas être amie, c'est Snivellus, lui conseilla James avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Remus. Je veux dire Severus Snape.

Dumbledore regarda cet échange avec des yeux rieurs et un petit sourire. Il fit venir, à l'insu des quatre adolescents, le seul serpentard qui restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

- James à raison, je pourrais te renier si tu lui parlais, fit Sirius trop sérieux aux yeux de sa cousine.

- Mais… Pourquoi? demanda la blonde faussement triste.

- Tu voudrais te faire niaiser par Sirius? demanda Remus.

- Non, mais! Je vois pas le rapport.

TOC! TOC! TOC! Trois coups se firent entendre et Dumbledore alla ouvrir à un jeune homme aux cheveux noir profond et aux yeux de la même couleur. Sirius et James l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à expliquer comment se faire respecter à Poudlard. Remus les regardait exaspéré et Crystalia écoutait d'une oreille en essayant de se faire aider par Remus.

- Mademoiselle Black, dit le directeur en laissant entrer le jeune homme, voici Severus Snape. Il vous guidera dans l'école pendant les vacances. Il vous'expliquera les matières et vous montrera les salles de classe. Vous aurez les mêmes cours.

- Encore une cousine Black? demanda Severus à Sirius, ignorant totalement le directeur.

- Oui, ca te dérange? Elle est à ton goût? demanda ledit Black en recevant un regard noir de la part du Serpentard et une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa cousine.

- Dit donc Siri! Tu joues les entremetteurs! dit Remus en riant.

- Jaloux peut-être, Lupin?

- Moi? Non!

Pendant la petite guerre de jalousie entre les quatre jeunes hommes, le vieil homme dit à la jeune femme qu'il écrirait une lettre contenant la liste des fournitures scolaires et uniformes à acheter avant la fin des vacances à ses parents. Elle ne répondit pas, mais hocha positivement la tête tout en se perdant dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où son cousin lui demanda d'embrasser Remus ou Severus.

- Dans tes rêves cousin! lui répondit-elle en prenant sa baguette.

- Hey! Mais j'ai rien fait!

- Mon œil! Tu essayes de me faire sortir avec ton ami ou ton amour?

- …

Sirius ne répondit pas. Crystalia, contente de lui avoir bouclé le clapet, souriait. Les yeux de James et Remus lui lançaient des « Bien joué! ».

- Crystalia? demanda la voix froide de Severus.

- Oui? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

- Viens, je vais te montrer la salle commune.

- Oh! J'allais oublier, fit le directeur en s'adressant à la seule jeune fille présente. Vous aurez une chambre privée que pour vous.

- Ah, et, euh, pourquoi?

- Tu seras mieux qu'avec toutes les filles. Tu n'es pas très sociable et elles risquent de toujours parler de gars, fit son cousin.

- Ah? Parler de gars? demanda Crystalia avec un air « C'est pire que plate ».

- Bien. Au fait, il y a une sortie à Préaulard cet après-midi. Monsieur Snape vous expliquera ce que c'est, fit le directeur en lui donnant un petit bout de parchemin où était écrit « Mot de passe de votre nouvelle chambre… ».

Crystalia hocha la tête et sortit du bureau en compagnie du serpentard. En chemin, Severus lui dit que Préaulard était en fait le petit village voisin. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs déserts, et arrivèrent enfin devant un mur de brique vide situé dans les cachots.

- Sang Pur, dit le garçon.

Le mur bougea de façon à dévoiler une porte. Les deux serpentards entrèrent dans leur antre.

- C'était le mot de passe de la salle commune, si je comprends bien? demanda Crystalia en brisant le silence.  
- Effectivement.  
- T'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça, on dirait que tu m'aimes vraiment pas. Moi j'utilise mon ton de glace en public et avec les personnes que je n'aime pas…

Crystalia lui sourit et Severus la trouva bien jolie, voir vraiment à son goût. Il l'avait vu avec son masque glacial et maintenant, il la voyait avec son beau sourire. Il sortit de ses pensées et décida de lui montrer sa chambre. Il pointa un tableau qui représentait une meute de loups sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Severus avertit Crystalia qu'il allait à la bibliothèque et qu'il reviendrait la chercher pour aller manger. Crystalia lui sourit en signe d'affirmation.

Environ 45 minutes plus tard, lorsque Crystalia eu finit de s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit, prit un oreiller qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras et se laissa emporter par sa tristesse. Elle pleura en silence pendant de longues minutes avant de sombrer dans un étrange sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_- Vas-t-en Cry! cria un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux orangés un peu plus âgé que la jeune femme._

_- Mais pourquoi? _

_- J'ai dit vas-t-en! Tu n'vois pas que c'est la pleine lune?_

_- Je m'en fous! … Je veux pas te voir souffrir, dit la voix triste et hésitante de Crystalia, Je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi Cry, répondit le jeune homme en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, Mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal… S'il-te plait… Vas-t-en…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vers midi, Crystalia se réveilla avec un mal de tête en grognant. Severus l'avait réveillée en frappant à la porte et en criant de venir dîner. Elle n'avait pas le goût, mais elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à son nouvel ami. Les cheveux et les vêtements de la jeune Black étaient complètement débraillés, ce qui n'allait pas avec son air fatigué.

- Tu t'es bien amusée? demanda sarcastiquement son ami, ce qui lui valu une gifle et une Crystalia qui partit sans lui.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le château, Crystalia trouva facilement la sortie des cachots et l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit son cousin. Sirius aussi avait aperçu sa cousine. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Elle s'exécuta en lançant des regards Made-in-Black à ceux qui la dévisageaient.

- Cry, se risqua Sirius en voyant sa cousine le fusiller du regard. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- C'est ce … Snape!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a **_encore_** fait? demanda James.

- Tu t'es bien amusée? imita Crystalia avant de se prendre quelque chose à manger.

Les garçons la regardèrent confus et Severus entra boudeur dans la Grande Salle avec la marque rouge d'une main sur sa joue.

- C'est toi qui l'as giflé? demanda Remus à la jeune femme.

- Ouais, répondit-elle, pas prête à pardonner au jeune serpentard.

- Tu l'as pas manqué, remarqua son cousin.

Crystalia haussa les épaules et mangea en silence.

Severus, de son côté, se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû taquiner comme cela la nouvelle serpentarde… Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas encore…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Déçus? Elle est a serpentard. Dôôôôômage…

Les impardonnables prendront plus de sens plus tard. _Explorez le passé, présent, futur..._

Encore désolée pour l'attente.

Loana


End file.
